NClark128's Top Ten Strong Bad E-Mails
These are NClark128's Top Ten Strong Bad E-Mails ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Strong Bad E-Mails Ah, yes, Strong Bad. The little guy with the wrestling mask and boxing gloves that captured the hearts of tens of Internet viewers. He's been at the e-mail checking game since 2001. He peaked around 2003-2004, but he's still able to produce some funny stuff every now and then. Here now is a list of ten e-mails that'll make you laugh... probably. 10. rock opera SB is asked to write a rock opera, and does so... by using one word from each of the 124 previous e-mails. Yeah, it doesn't end up making much sense. But it manages to be epic somehow. It'll make you laugh, it'll make you cry, it'll make you cheer... or maybe it'll just leave you thinking "Why the hell did I waste my time watching that?" 9. personal favorites Strong Bad is asked to pick the all-time favorite e-mails that he's done... and of the picks he makes, only two of them actually happened. The rest are each just a few seconds of random hilarity. I could talk about each of these moments individually, but I don't have time... so I'll just say that it doesn't get much better than that Grape-Nuts robot. 8. your funeral Most of the ones I pick will be from the 2003-2004 era, but this one is quite recent, being released on March 12 of last year. Strong Bad is asked what he thinks his funeral will be like, and he reveals that nothing sums up his life's achievements quite like his stuffed corpse... suplexing a cougar. A heavy metal dirge, SB prerecording his own eulogy, Homestar reading from the phone book... it's the perfect funeral until Strong Sad starts dancing. Anyway, this e-mail shows that SB still has it even after 6 years. 7. two years Strong Bad is asked by someone who's going on a long trip about what's going to happen in Strong Badia (the land beyond the dumpsters that Strong Bad declared his own country) over the next two years. It involves the population tripling, a mural painted on the fence, the development of a world-class... um, hole (damn the GameFAQs censors!) , and Strong Sad becoming even more whiny. This e-mail was released in 2003... and so far, these things still have yet to come to pass. Figures. 6. montage Strong Bad is asked to creat (sic) a montage. And thus, with a few segments of video footage and music, he tells us the touching story of a wagon full of pancakes. See SB's whirlwind love affair with the wagon, the wagon and The Cheat's career as door-to-door salesmen, and the wagon's quest to win the Champeenship! Also, this e-mail foretells a future event that actually happened. 5. dragon Strong Bad is asked to draw a dragon... and the rest, as they say, is history. A certain beefy-armed wing-a-ling dragon makes his debut here. And we also get to see SB improving on the methods of the other students. And of course, a heavy-metal song that would make its way into Guitar Hero II. And the Trogdor comes in the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!! 4. stunt double SB is asked if he has ever used a stunt double. And the answer to the question is, of course, that he hasn't! Just look at this movie he filmed! Why no, that's not Strong Sad being forced to do the stunts! That's all SB! And of course, this e-mail gives us our first taste of Dangeresque, and promises more to come from him in June 2004! Wait, June 2004 has long passed and Dangeresque 3 STILL isn't out? Hmm... 3. flashback For his 100th e-mail, Strong Bad is asked how long he's known Homestar Runner. The ensuing story is so epic that it can only be shown in WIDESCREEN! How epic is it, you say? Well, it's hard to put into words, but let's say that it involves a giant egg, a ten-step footrace, and a lifetime supply of fishsticks. Oh, and a yellow duck t-shirt. 2. different town The 99th e-mail better than the 100th one? It's true! Strong Bad is asked how he would make the town different... and what ensues is a song with music by none other than They Might Be Giants. Behold the King of Town being buried alive in a box of peas! See Coach Z's cool new jacket! See Pom Pom as an ABA basketball! And shudder at the sheer bizarreness that is Modestly Hot Homsar! 1. virus Ah yes. The king of them all. What happens when the S to the B goes to check his e-mail as usual... only to find that his computer is infected with 423,827 viruses? Utter chaos, that's what. The sheer amount of bizarre stuff happening in this e-mail is amazing, even for a site with a lot of bizarre stuff happening on it. The structure of the website itself seems to be falling apart. Bubs in the end manages to fix the problem, but only at the expense of something very dear to Strong Bad... So that's it. Hard to pick just ten e-mails, but I think that covers my favorite ones pretty effectively. SB has come a long way since 2001, when he'd just read the e-mail and just say his response, which wasn't very funny. But the Brothers Chaps kept on going with their little weekly e-mail show, and it eventually became something great. Even now, though it's past the peak of its popularity, it'll still be a pretty good source of laughs, with some very funny stuff being made every now and then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a... food... in the oven. Um... bye. Category: Lists